


Chapter 6

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 6 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“What did you say?” you repeated, holding the blankets in front of your naked body. “Your mother wants to meet me?”

He swallowed, shaking his head, “Yea, she does. Are you okay with that? Do you think it’s too soon?”

“No,” you said, laying your hand on his chest, his heartbeat nearly as erratic as yours, “It’s not that it’s too soon. I mean, we’ve said I love you.” You brought your hands to your face, taking a deep breath in. “It’s just that I suck at meeting parents. Everyone makes a rash judgement about me because of what I do and while, in the past, it didn’t matter to me because I wasn’t in love with the guy at the time, I really want your mom to like me. And I’m afraid she won’t.” You stared at your boyfriend through your fingers, trying to calm the beating of your frantic heart.

Spencer gathered you back to his chest and started planting kisses at the crook of your neck. “She’s going to love you,” he said confidently. “I told you before, she loves people who are straight-forward and sarcastic. She’ll love your attitude.” He took your lips in his, parting them slowly with his tongue and massaging yours gently. When he pulled away, he must’ve been able to see the look of worry that still plagued you. “Even if she didn’t like people like that, she’ll love you because I do.”

You exhaled sharply and began to smile. God, it had been so many years since you met your ex’s parents, that you’d forgotten what the nerves were like. “So, when did you want to go see her?”

“Well, I have a few days of vacation to spare and I can take them whenever,” he began, the relief in his voice apparent.

“Were you afraid I’d never want to meet your mom?” you asked, snuggling back into his chest.

“A little bit, yea,” he laughed.

“I’m just petrified, no big deal,” you replied, “but I can probably take a few days off in a couple of weeks. I just need to adjust the store’s hours so I don’t lose a ton of money. Shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Sounds good,” he said, interlacing his fingers in yours, “I’ll call her as soon as we make plans to let her know we’re coming.”

You loved Spencer, so much. Probably more than you’d ever loved another and this was just the next logical step. You could do this. Couldn’t you?

————————-

After adjusting the hours of the store and working 10 hours a day for two weeks, rather than just eight hours, you and Spencer were nearly off of the five-hour flight to Las Vegas. You got off the plane and made your way to bag claim, getting more and more nervous with each passing step.

“You ready?” Spencer asked, grabbing your free hand in his own.

“As I’ll ever be,” you said, forcing the best smile you possibly could.

“You’re still nervous aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” you declared, throwing your hands up in the air. You laughed. The last time you had been so nervous had been in high school. “But once I meet her, I should be fine. The hotel won’t be ready until this afternoon at 3:00, so are we going to go straight to Bennington?”

“Sounds good to me. Last time I was here was seven months ago,” he said, looking a little guilty about allowing so much time to pass between visits. “I mean, we talk at least once a week and we write to each other, but I need to come here more often.”

“Well,” you said, squeezing his hand. Trying to spread out his time between work, his mother and now you must have been really hard. “As long as your mother likes me, maybe you and I can make a habit of coming out for a couple of days every few months.”

He bent down to kiss you as a cab pulled up, ready to take you to his mother. “I’d like that.”

With your suitcases in the trunk of the taxi, you both hopped in. “Bennington Sanitarium, please.”

————————-

When you walked into the Sanitarium hand-in-hand, you saw his mother sitting facing the open window - the sun washing over her face as she wrote in her journal. Spencer had told you that she’d made a habit out of that for a long time; it helped her keep her thoughts in order more easily.

As he looked your way, you met his gaze and he squeezed your hand, convincing you as best he could that everything would be fine. “Ready?”

You shook your head and grabbed his hand tighter as you both made your way over to his mother. “Hi, mom,” he said, looking down at her.

“Spencer,” she cooed, standing up from her seat and enveloping her son in what could only be described as a mom hug. “You need to visit me more often.” There was that frankness he had told you about. You saw the slight look of guilt cross his face before he smiled, “I know, mom. It’s just hard with work and everything.”

“And you must be the everything he’s told me so much about,” she said, turning towards you and giving you a hug as well. “Y/N, right? You’re the girl that’s put a lightness back in my boy’s voice? That job he works takes so much out of him. It’s not healthy.” 

You blushed at her admission, silently agreeing with her views on his job. His voice lightened when he talked about you? “Yes, Mrs. Reid. I’m Y/N. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Why don’t you both sit down,” she said, gesturing to the seats in front of her. “You look nervous. Were you nervous sweetie? There’s no need to be. I’m not that scary,” she laughed.

“I was admittedly nervous,” you replied, looking between Spencer and his mother, “I’m always nervous meeting the parents.”

“Always? How many parents have you met?” she asked, her voice betraying the thought that maybe you’d run through a series of boyfriends and met a lot of parents.

Spencer chided, “Mom!”

You snorted. “It’s okay, Spence, I understand. You are the third, Mrs. Reid. I figured third times the charm.” You winked and she returned it.

“So Spencer has told me that you’re sweet, kind, funny, intelligent, sarcastic, straight-forward, but he hasn’t told me much else. Just everything I need to know to know that you make my son happy and I can’t ask for much else.”

You internally grimaced, knowing Spencer had never mentioned your job. Swallowing hard, you opened your mouth to speak again, “Well, it’s good to know that he’s only told you all the nice things.”

“Every time I’ve asked about your job, he evades me,” Mrs. Reid said, staring at her son through the corner of her eye, “so what is it that he doesn’t want me to know?”

Ugh. This was it. The moment of truth. “I’m a business owner. I…I, um…” you muttered, pleading with your eyes for your boyfriend to save you. “I own a sex shop, Mrs. Reid.” You rubbed the back of your head, looking every way that didn’t require direct eye contact with either one of them.

“Oh, really?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. “So, I’m guessing you’re sleeping with my son.”

“MOM!” Spencer screamed, his eyes bugging out of his head.

His distorted features made you laugh. “Yes, Mrs. Reid, I am. I hope that’s okay with you.”

“Everything else he’s told me makes me like you, so I think I’m good with it,” she said, placing her hand over yours. “But considering you own a sex shop, I’d suggest using some of your merchandise on occasion. Keep the spark alive. Relationships must fight constantly against a monster which devours everything: Routine.”

Clasping your hands over your mouth, you snorted and Spencer practically fainted on the spot. “I’m out!” he exclaimed, shooting up from his seat and walking away.

“You just quoted Honoré de Balzac, didn’t you?” Apparently, your boyfriend got his love of quoting the famous from his mother.

“She is smart,” Mrs. Reid said, shouting across the room to him, “Yes, except I switched it up a little bit. Do you know what I switched?”

With her unbelievably frankness, you were surprised she hadn’t said the direct quote. “You said relationships instead of marriage because we’re not married.” You didn’t say yet, although it had been your natural inclination. Apparently, your subconscious mind imagined marrying Spencer one day.

“Do you want to marry my son, Y/N?” she asked.

You looked toward your boyfriend, who was simultaneously frustrated, smiling and pacing the floors. No matter how he was acting at the moment, he loved his mother dearly. And he loved you. You got along well. You liked the same things. You had great sex. His fingers and tongue were fucking magical. Why wouldn’t you want to marry him? “Yea, I do. One day,” you replied, blushing furiously.

She got up and sat in the seat right next to you, putting her hand over yours once more. Leaning over, she whispered, “Then I approve. Your job doesn’t matter to me sweetheart. The only thing that matters is that you make him happy.” She waved Spencer back over, insisting that she was done asking embarrassing questions. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen him this happy,” she said, grabbing Spencer’s hand and placing it in yours, “What more could a mother ask for?”


End file.
